Episode 4788 (17 January 2014)
David’s startled when a deadpan Carol confronts him with the positive pregnancy test but the pair quickly burst out laughing. David announces to the family that he and Carol are together. Bianca keeps throwing up, Carol worries it might be morning sickness. Carol’s cryptic talk about booties goes over Bianca’s head and Carol eventually asks her outright if she’s pregnant, Bianca insists she’s just hung over. Whitney denies the test was hers but notes that Lauren was at the Butchers’ last night. Sadie’s dejected, she’d booked a day at Silverstone as a treat for Jake but the company’s messed the booking up. Mick suggests she book a dirty weekend somewhere, he and Linda do it all the time. Jake and Lauren are having a secret assignation in Jake and Sadie’s bed. They’re horrified when Sadie and Bella come home unexpectedly. Flustered, Jake rushes downstairs and is horror struck when Bella goes upstairs. Jake sends Sadie off to work. Bella finds Lauren looking for her shoe in the bedroom; she doesn’t believe Jake’s weak excuses. Lauren apologises to Bella, she never should have seen this. She tells Bella the one good thing they can do is spare Sadie from this - she doesn’t deserve to get hurt. Promising it will never happen again, Lauren leaves, utterly disgusted with herself. Jake tells Bella he’s going to cook Sadie’s favourite for dinner and reminds Bella Lauren’s right, they have to help Sadie. Unhappy, Bella agrees. Later, Max and Carol see a downcast Lauren in the cafe. Thinking she’s doing the right thing, Carol mentions the pregnancy test. Max immediately rushes out of the café insisting he’ll kill the geezer. A horrified Lauren tells Carol they have to stop Max – she’s not pregnant… Max’s irate when he discovers David’s replacing the office. Max insists David doesn’t get to make all the decisions leading David to reveal he’s bought the car lot freehold from Roxy. He’s also changed the name back to ‘Deals on Wheels’. David’s excited about the new office but Carol’s not happy to see Max so miserable. David makes peace with Max – he wants them to be a partnership and friendship. Max agrees but is put out when he realises only David has a fancy new chair and big desk. David sends him out to buy coffee. Linda and Sharon are planning a day out when Sharon confides that she’s going to open her own bar locally. Incensed, Linda reports back to Mick and is surprised when Shirley brings her a coffee. Shirley and Mick make excuses so Linda can avoid spending the day with Sharon. Builder Garvey announces there’s a bad case of rising damp in the barrel store. It’s a massive job and he’s surprised the Carters bought the Vic. Shirley’s sure Phil will cough up but he refuses. Phil later tells Sharon the Carters reckon he sold them a dodgy pub and admits they’re bang on. Back at the Vic, Linda wonders if they should cut their losses and sell up but Mick says they’re not running. When Linda asks if they’re at war, Mick insists Phil fired the first shot. Alfie’s packed for Australia. Kat’s feeling guilty about Masood’s money but Alfie reminds her he won it fair and square. Alfie tells her he’s invested some of the money in something that Kat can turn into a right little earner. After an emotional goodbye with Kat and Tommy, Alfie sets off for the airport telling Terry they need to take a detour. Later, Terry delivers an animal carcass to a bemused Kat. Fatboy hides a stray playing card from Tamwar. Masood tells Tamwar he’s going to let Shabnam cool off before talking to her. Masood assures Fatboy he’s got a plan to get Tamwar’s money back. Masood asks Kat for the money back but Kat says no, asking Masood what he’d have done if he’d won? Back at the Masoods’ Fatboy finds Masood wrapping blank paper in bank notes to fill the university fund tin. Fatboy thinks it’s a stupid plan but Masood’s clear - if Fatboy finds keeping quiet hard he should move out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes